


Again?

by Tired_Salem



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Good Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Jack Has Issues, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, Slow Burn, Young Angel (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Salem/pseuds/Tired_Salem
Summary: Having to do the same things over and over again in your life can become terrible, a constant repetition that leaves you empty. Maybe things will get better when you meet that one unlikely person?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okei-dokie, this is the first time I ever publically post a fan fiction, so yeah, heh... Not gonna lie, I'm not a professional and English isn't even my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> This right here is just a prologue introducing the story so you can expect that it's pretty damn short, once again I'm not going to lie, I'm winging this story, I have an idea on where to go with it and plans but I'm not sure of the specifics.
> 
> Ah! Criticism is always welcomed. The more I know what I should improve in the better I can hopefully make this story. Sorry if there are any spelling errors.

New Years, a celebration to get drunk, have fun, party with friends and family, and finally kiss someone once it's a new day. New Years was never fun for Rhys though. Of course he had his friends to be around, but one way or another he ended up alone, like every year, one right after the other. The party was fun until the last 30 minutes, at that point Yvette was off drunk mindlessly flirting with friends, Vaughn was chatting with a mousy girl that he had a crush on, and worse of all Sasha, the girl of Rhys’ dreams, was happily spending her time with with August, her boyfriend.

Rhys hated going to these parties but his friends always insisted that he attended, usually for the fact of plus ones. Vaughn would bring Sasha, Yvette would bring August, they would get help from friendly co-workers to invite Felix, and Rhys would bring Fiona. Rhys did love his friends, he'd do anything to keep them safe, and apparently he would continue attending the sadly awesome Hyperion parties. Rhys adjusted his glasses and played with his empty sleeve as he inspected the participants of the party, all of his fellow workers mingling with each other.

Rhys looked at his ECHO, it read 11:43 p.m., he sighed and made his way around the crowd of people. Rhys finally made his way to a corner of the room, there weren't that many people there so he could actually feel like he was breathing. Rhys hated going to these parties. Every year there would be a party, whether it was Christmas, Halloween, or New Years, The CEO, Handsome Jack, would host these famous parties. Only people who worked at Hyperion and their plus ones could go to them. Grand parties fit for kings, well, it is a well known fact that Handsome Jack has referred to himself as a king in the past. Funny enough Rhys has never seen Jack in person, at least not in the parties, maybe around work of course, but never during the parties. The man was probably off somewhere else getting laid, huh, probably a threesome with models, or maybe with some workers that he said that if they satisfied him he'd give the girls a promotion. Who the fuck knows?

Rhys looked around the room, he smiled as his eyes landed on Yvette, she was flirting with a few men at once, the first one to buy her food will definitely get the New Years kiss from her. Rhys chuckled to himself. He looked around again until he spotted his best bro, Vaughn. His shorter friend was perfectly sober unlike Yvette, but he was also flirting, he was talking with a fellow account, a sweet girl that was too shy for her own good, but she seemed happy talking with Vaughn. Good for him, Rhys smiled and shook his head. He remembered seeing Fiona talking with Felix earlier, those two had a weird father-daughter relationship, but Rhys wasn't one to judge, but it made him happy to know that those two had a good relationship. Speaking of relationships, Rhys looked over to Sasha… and August. He never actually liked August, so the fact that he won Sasha’s affection pissed him off. Well, pissed off isn't really the word he'd use, he was more sad than anything. 

Rhys has rarely ever dated, only once if he's going to be honest, a girl named Stacy. And really that relationship was terrible from the start. Stacy liked him and he really didn't feel the same way about her, but he was 20 years old and has never dated so he was desperate. That relationship was doomed from the start. Rhys isn't sure if he knows what it's actually like to have a crush on someone, but it must have been what he felt for Sasha, right? It had to be, if it wasn't then he shouldn't feel so upset about Sasha and August being together, that lucky bastard. Well August is definitely getting that New Years kiss.

God he hated that tradition, on New Years once it hits 12 a.m, you kiss someone. Of course Rhys never has, as a kid sure his mom would kiss him and hug him tight against her chest, but that was motherly love, not romantic love from a partner. How is he 27 years old and only ever been in one relationship, and one he didn't even want to be a part of? Rhys leaned against the wall and checked his ECHO, 11: 46. Only 3 minutes passed? Damn, this is gonna be one long night.

Rhys sighed and closed his eyes, he kept them that way until he heard a voice calling for him. “You ok there?” Rhys looked over next to himself at the owner of the voice, he chuckled. “Hey Fiona, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off enjoying the expensive drinks this damned place has to offer?” Rhys grinned lazily, Fiona scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Already did that, Smartass, who do you take me for. But yeah, just came here to get a drink for Felix and myself, and then I noticed you here all alone”. Fiona gave Rhys a sad smile, Rhys shrugged and pushed himself of the wall, he stretched his arms and legs, moaning as his joints popped. “All good on my side, don't worry. Might I suggest you get some of that over there? You and Felix might enjoy it, Hyperion really knows how to pick a drink.” Rhys encouraged with a smile, Fiona returned a smile of her own and patted Rhys on the back. Once Fiona left Rhys took a deep breath and let it all out and, like always, he sneaked his way to the roof of the building.

Rhys breathes in the cool air, he frowned and leaned over the railing, he rested his head on his hand and looked over the city. The city was bright, flashing colorful lights went as far as his eye could see and, despite having only one, he could see pretty far when he had his glasses on.

Rhys dazed off as he liked to do on the last half hour of the year, letting the distant music and the busy city be the only thing filling his ears as he tried to ignore the fact that this was just another lonely New Years. Of course Rhys missed the opening and closing of the door behind him and the loud steps that came with it as he zoned out of reality.

“Who told you you could be here?” Rhys yelped, he fell forward and gripped tightly on the railings scared he'd fall forward off the tall building. “Whoah! I know I'm to die for, Cupcake, but don't go jumping off my building, k?” Rhys slowly turned his head to see who was speaking to him. “Helloooooo? Are you deaf or something? I'm gonna need an answer here”. The man rested one of his hands on his hips, Rhys gulped as the realization slowly hit him. “Y-you know, ha, you must ha-a-ave some balls for you to not be answering me?!” The man laughed, it sent a chill down Rhys’ spine, that laugh did not feel humorous. “Y-you're… your Handsome Jack.” Rhys finally spoke up, his boss raised his eyebrows and scoffed, he raised both his arms and gestured to Rhys like he was presenting some rare creation, Rhys flinched away. “He speaks!” Jack laughed joyfully, a hint of mania detected in his laughter, at least according to Rhys's thoughts. “And no shit. Well if you're looking for the party I'm pretty sure I hosted it where I always do every year. Or do you not work here?” Jack inquired, Rhys chuckled and played with the empty sleeve on his right, I a nervous tick that he can't seem to get rid off. “No. No, I ahh… I work here, umm, programming… heh.” Rhys couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence, not when he's standing in front of his infamous boss and man he looks up to. He really probably shouldn't look up to an infamous man.

“Actually… why are you here?” Rhys asked before he could stop himself, already fearing that his boss might push him off for asking him a question. Jack laughed and placed a hand on Rhys’ shoulder, yep, Rhys definitely was going to die.

Jack looked up at Rhys with a genuine smile, he chuckled and wiped a false tear from his eye. “Right, well as the host of the party and CEO of Hyperion I believe that I can do whatever I want, wherever I want, whenever I want, and whoever I want.” Jack waggled his eyebrows, Rhys wimperd and flinched away from Jack’s touch, still uncomfortable near the man. Jack laughed louder than before, Rhys just watched cautiously. “I'm fucking kidding! I-I don't swing that way!” Jack stuttered, his laughter breaking his speech. “But really, why are you here and not down there in the party, it's gonna be a new year soon?” Jack raised an expectant eyebrow at Rhys, who gulped and thought about his answers carefully. “Well, I dunno, I do this every year since I started working for Hyperion, my friends always find things to do so I'm usually left alone, so I come up here. I guess it's a peaceful way to spend New Years.” 

Rhys turned back around and looked at the bright and colorful city, Jack scoffed and stood next to Rhys, he leaned on the railing, unconsciously imitating Rhys’ movements. “Well that's fucking pitiful, seriously, you're one pitiful bastard aren't ya?” Jack laughed, Rhys bit his tongue and pouted his lips, he wanted to say some witty comeback but he knew he'd die if he did so, so an uncontrolled grumpy face will do. “But…” Jack chirped, catching Rhys’ attention. “I came up here to spend time alone myself, so that's gotta say somethin’ about me.” Rhys only chuckled, a suppressed chuckle, but a chuckle nonetheless. Jack looked over at Rhys with a raised eyebrow, he turned back and scoffed. “Go ahead and laugh, it's gonna be a new year so I'll give you a free pass on this, but only this time, you got that? And don't go telling people that I'm going soft, this is me being nice. I promised someone special that I wouldn't kill anyone on New Years”. Rhys only hummed in response, enjoying the company, though it was terrifying when he would remember it was his boss, it was still company and he learned to appreciate the small things in life.

Jack looked back at him again and furrowed his eyebrows. “Never got your name, not that it matters but I might as well know the name of who I'm spending New Years with.” Jack chirped, Rhys looked over at Jack, surprised to see a genuine confused look on the CEO’s face. “It's Rhys… Rhys Atlas" Jack only responded with a “huh" before he turned back to look at the city. “Well Rhys…” Jack spoke quietly. “Happy New Years.” Rhys looked down at his ECHO, 12:00 a.m., huh, time went flying this time, a small smile formed on his lips and he hummed. “Happy New Years.”


	2. Your first threat is never easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys just wanted to deal with his every day, repeated stress, he got more than what he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, since I write these on the tiny screen of a phone I can't promise perfect grammar again... Yeah I can never promise perfect grammar. But here you go! Finally got to finishing this chapter so the 3rd one will most definitely take longer.  
> Also, I'm not one to do super long chapters so sorry if that's the kind of thing you like.

Honestly Rhys can't believe that he's alive, he can't even believe that he spent New Years next to the Handsome Jack himself. He can still remember every detail of that night and morning. After they said “Happy New Years” to each other the stayed quiet for most of the time, Rhys believes that his boss eventually forgot that he was there because he started walking around the roof, always next to the railing humming to himself a mindless tune. Rhys eventually left, deciding that Jack might notice that he's still there and then probably would kill him. 

Rhys unlocked the door to his apartment, the only light being the one that peeked through the door, which wasn't much. He kicked off his shoes and drop his keys on the nearby coffee table. He sighed, once again a tiring day of work and now he's back to once again spend his free time alone. God, was he tired, he had to deal with that jerk Assquez, ugh, just put him down, either Hugo or himself will do. Just end this torture, Rhys thought as he walked towards his couch.

Rhys sighed as he collapse on his couch, he felt like death after a long day at work. That was actually a normal occurrence, but he still insists that he would never quit his job. Rhys let his eye shut as he thought about that weird night again, his mind kept wandering to his boss, the mask he wore. He always knew that the great CEO, Handsome Jack, wore a mask, but he's always curious when he sees it, he wants to know what's behind it. What's so bad that he has to wear a mask? Is he hideous? Those he want to be unique? Or is he just that extra? 

Well Rhys will never know, there's no way, but it's still fun to fantasize about. Rhys’ mind wandered further until he drifted off and finally fell asleep. 

__________

 

Rhys stretched his limbs as he waited for for his coffee to be done, every bone in his body popping. Damn, he really needed a chiropractor. He'd always had to do a lot of work for a really long time, typing fast is not that achievable when your lacking one arm and eye. He still doesn't hate his job, but it sure was difficult. 

Clearly they thought he must be good at something if they actually hired some handicapped boy. Heh, maybe they're just desperate for workers, Rhys snickered. Rhys smiled as he leaned against the counter, focusing on the sound of his co-workers talking with each other in the background, once again dozing off to his own world. 

“Hey, Rhys!” Snapped out of his thoughts, Rhys opened his eye to find his best friend entering the break room. Vaughn approached him, a slight skip to his steps. “Heya, Vaughn. What has you so happy?” Rhys gave Vaughn a small smile. “Well if you must know I got a date!” Vaughn stood proud, Rhys’ smile turned sad. Of course, Vaughn found someone for him to probably call special. Don't get him wrong, he cares for Vaughn, they're bros, but, how come he can't find anybody?

“Well enjoy, bro, you deserve it. Let me guess, that shy little accountant?” Rhys pointed with a smug grin, Vaughn scoffed, struggling to hide his smile. “Nobody likes a show off, Rhys. But yeah!” Vaughn jumped, Rhys chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, well, go get he-" “Mr Atlas?” Rhys looked up to see a young, nerdy looking man with red hair and freckles lining his cheeks and nose. “Uhh, yeah? That's me.” The young man step forward, clearly trying to be confident. “If you could please follow me.” Rhys looked over to Vaughn, a scowl forming on his lips as he saw his friend scitter away. Rhys sighed, closing his eye and taking a second for his thoughts. “Lead the way, Mr?” Rhys raised an eyebrow, the young man grinned sheepishly. “Oh, sorry, you can call me Mr. Lawrence". The young man motioned Rhys to follow him and so he did. Amazing, the young man had a weird resemble to Handsome Jack, Rhys couldn't point out what it was, the man was very awkward and looked very different in general but there was something that was similar.

Rhys followed the shorter man to areas of the building in which he has never been in before. “So where are you taking me? I-if you don't mind me asking". Rhys smiled awkwardly, the found man turned his head and looked at Rhys, he quickly looked back and fidgeted with his papers, his act of confidence completely dissipating. “Umm, Jack- I mean Handsome Jack wanted to speak with you.” Mr. Lawrence chuckled, the kind in which it's obvious that he was hiding something. Yep, Rhys was going to die, he saw this coming. 

“Right through this door, Mr. Atlas!” Rhys looked up and found Mr. Lawrence standing next to an open door. He gestured Rhys to follow him, though this time Rhys took very careful steps. He was only just outside the doorway but he peeked inside and was left in awe. The room was giant, the place had couches, desks, cabinets, and a higher floor level which lead to a large window that was overlooking the city and beyond. “This place is amazing”. Rhys whispered, entranced by the room fit for kings. “Well I should hope so! It is my office after all!” Rhys turned immediately to the window, Handsome Jack stood there with a grin, both his hands resting on his hips, which were cocked to the side. 

Jack jumped off the raised level, completely ignoring the steps right besides him. “Timothy! Thank you for bringing this kid over, here, have a Tim Tam, Tim Tam!” Jack dropped the biscuit in Mr. Lawrence’s hands, he patted the young man on the shoulder and proceeded to approach his desk. He waved his hand at Timothy which immediately made the young man scurry out of the room. Jack looked up at Rhys, the constant condescending grin still plastered on his face. He motioned Rhys to approach him but Rhys was still on edge. Everyone knew to not trust their great and mostly dangerous CEO.

Jack hopped on his desk and moved to a comfortable position, he gestured Rhys to sit down which Rhys of course obeyed, he wouldn't dream about misbehaving. “What can I help you with?” Rhys looked up at Jack, he avoided looking at the man in his eyes, but he was still going to show respect by looking at him.

“You remember New Years, right? Or were you drunk?” Jack leaned forward, instantly making Rhys uncomfortable.

Rhys shifted in his chair, trying his hardest to not look away. “No, I was not drunk, Handsome Jack sir.”

Jack scoffed, he looked away for a second, appearing to be looking at nothing in particular, he looked back at Rhys. “As you know I, Handsome Jack, like to keep myself closed off from people, you know? You never know what lies people will tell the press for money. Am I right, kid?”

“27"

“What?"

Rhys swallowed, he wished he had a better filter. “I'm 27, I'm not a kid”. Rhys hated himself right now.

Jack raised an eyebrow, a bit of a sour expression on his face. “It's a pet name, dum dum, ever heard of it? Don't take it personal, I don't care if I'm not that much older than you, If I called you kid then I'll keep calling you kid".

Rhys is pretty sure that his boss is at least a decade older than him, but he's definitely not going to say that. “Sorry, sir". He bit his tongue.

“Good! Plus, your like what? 4 years younger than me? Yeah, I'll still call you kid. Be a year older than me and then you'll be something different, you'll be dumbass instead!” Jack slid off his desk. Wait, 4 years younger? Rhys stayed in his spot, staring were his boss’ face used to be. “Any whoo, I called you here because I wanted to talk about that night, make sure you weren't spreading any rumors.” 

Rhy snapped back into reality, his breath caught in the back of his throat for a second. “No! Not at all, sir. I haven't told anybody about that night.” Despite the shock, Rhys managed to keep his composure, which didn't go unnoticed by his boss.

Jack grinned. “Good! Now I have a good reason to shoot you if it turns out that you lied to me!”

Rhys stood still. Time slowed down for him. Keep calm, Rhys, keep calm. He took a deep breath, he looked up at Jack’s, putting up that false Hyperion confidence. “Of course, Handsome Jack sir. Will that be all?” 

Jack looked at Rhys up and down, a sharp brow raised. He waved his hand and laughed He walked behind his desk and kicked his feet up on it, leaning back on his chair. There it is, the CEO showing how he can do whatever the hell he wants and still be more powerful than you will ever imagine. He opened a drawer near him and pulled out a gun, he looked up at Rhys, staring right into his eyes, a childish grin on his lips. “Yeah sure thing, cupcake, go before I change my mind and shoot you.” 

Rhys nodded, he turned on his heel and quickly made his way out the amazing office. He kept his composure despite speeding out of the room, the doors opened automatically and he slowly walked out. The moment the doors closed behind him he took a deep breath, he collapsed down on the floor and groaned. 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” 

Rhys’ head snapped to the side to see the same nerdy looking man from earlier. “There are cameras, o- over there.” He pointed up above the doors. Rhys quickly stood up, a choked up sound leaving his throat. “Oh shit,” Rhys looked up, his eyes landing on the on the small almost hidden cameras. “My bad, Mr. Lawrence.” Rhys dusted himself off, grinning sheepishly. The young man chuckled, he looked to the side and took a deep breath. “Is Jac- Handsome! Handsome Jack calm?!” He looked agitated, Rhys stared at him. “Umm? I- I think?” Timothy smiled and nodded, immediately turning to the CEO’s office.

Rhys wasn't going to question it, it's not his place.

__________

Rhys walked out the building, his shoulder feeling sore from his messenger bag. It's been 2 days since he's been threatened by his boss, well he's still alive so that must mean he's clear, right? He sighed, maybe he'll find Vaughn or Yvette on the way out.

“Hey, Rhys!” 

Rhys turned around. Oh, even better! Rhys smiled as he faced his long time crush, the whole world becoming less dull. “Hey, Sasha! What brings you here, thought you went back to Pandora.” Sasha grinned and shrugged, she lightly punched Rhys in the shoulder, he laughed. “I was going to go back to that damned place, but I'm staying at this suuuuper cool hotel, Fi found it so we're all staying there. Separate rooms of course!” Sasha glowed, at least Rhys thought she did. Her smile shining bright.

Rhys scoffed and shook his head. “Alright, and how did you afford a hotel on Helios of all places?” Rhys raised a suspicious eyebrows, a smile still on his face. Sasha mirrored his expression. “Oh you know, just my Pandoran ways!” She chirped.

Rhys laughed, god she's amazing. “Well I'm glad you're having fun scamming the poor citizens.” Rhys crossed his arm over his chest, Sasha laughed. She smiled and looked down, she wanted to invite him over but August was there, and she knows that Rhys and August don't get along. “Yeah, well I gotta get back, umm, they're waiting for me so…”

“August is there isn't he?”

“.....”

Rhys sighed, he looked up at Sasha, his lips forming a smile. Sasha looked away, she wasn't sure why Rhys hated August but she wasn't going to get angry at him for that, some people just don't click. Sasha scratched the back her head and she laughed, albeit uncomfortably. “It's ok, Sasha, he's your boyfriend, go to him!” Rhys patted Sasha’s shoulder, she looked at him, a sad smile on her lips. She whispered a small “ok" and gave him a small hug. She turned on her heel and started making her way to the hotel… damn. 

__________

Rhys stretched on the couch, his joints popping. God damn, what a week. Rhys groaned, letting his limbs fall limp, he closed his eyes hoping to drift off, trying not to think on how his psychopathic child of a boss might just shoot him in the head.


	3. More than what you bargained for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is just trying to accept his life and deal with it, how he deals with his problems may just bring more situations his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I can explain. Sorry this chapter took forever, I've been having a hard time with life so I couldn't find the motivation to write, and every time I did I hit a block. The chapter is still kinda short but it's a chapter, hopefully things will be easier now and updating won't be that much of a hassle. Also out of habit I sometimes right it as if Rhys has both his arms and eyes when he doesn't, so if you notice that or any other errors please tell me!

Rhys opened his eye, it's pretty dark. What time is it? How long have I been sleeping for? Rhys groaned as he got off the couch and stretched. He picked his ECHO up and turned it on, it read 12:15 a.m, shit that's early. Rhys sighed, there had to be something to do. Something to kill time. 

Rhys threw on a jacket, something to keep him warm. He grabbed his keys and pocketed his ECHO, time to walk, he needed the exercise anyways. Rhys left his apartment, locking it behind him, ready to have a stroll around the city. He looked at the door, a small note taped on the it. Rhys turned it over, huh, note from Vaughn. 

Dear, Rhys

Just in case you wake up and I'm still here then I'm just letting you know that I'm ok. Unless it's 3 p.m. of the next day then I don't digest you start freaking out, bro. I know you were more tired than usual, which you gotta tell me happens later, so I let you sleep. I'm off with the others helping planning for Sasha’s birthday. We're at Scooter’s so we're pretty far away. Should be back at 1 or something.

Your best bro, Vaughn

How nice, he left a note in the most unconventional place ever. Rhys laughed, he really did like his friend group. They knew how to make him smile. He should wait an hour for Vaughn, but it's a terrible idea to wait an hour all alone again, and he seriously needs to stretch his legs. 

Sure, walking around a city in the dark is never suggested. But this it Helios, not Pandora, the only thing you have to worry about is Handsome Jack. Rhys groaned, it was darker out than he thought, and colder. 

Rhys started walked around the city, no particular place in mind. Maybe the park? Eh, who knows. It was silent, shockingly silent for a city. Well maybe it would be if it was some other place. Helios is known for being an extremely organized country. Ever since Handsome Jack was put into control the whole country has been… neat? Controlled? Or is it still? Who knows. Rhys noticed the few passing cars, the building’s lights, a few runners passing by. The dog park is closed by now it it should be empty, and most importantly silent. 

Upon arriving Rhys proved himself correct, not a soul to be seen. Well except himself of course. He doesn't know what time it is and he'd really rather not know, but he didn't want to spend too much time out, now did he? He took out his ECHO, it read 12:30, shit. Rhys sighed, only fifteen minutes passed? Seriously? Time really does go slow when your bored. Honestly, sometimes Rhys hated the silence… wait… is that growling? That's impossible, Skags are only native in Pandora, not Helios! Rhys quickly turned around, his breath quickening. What if one got in? It's pretty much impossible, but he has to consider everything! Rhys looked around the park, the darkness not working in his favour. “Calm down, Rhys. There's absolutely nothing to worry about” was the only thing he could whisper, trying to calm his own nerves. 

Rhys turned back, and there he saw it. A pair of eyes staring right at him, the growl growing louder, it barked. “Oh no.” Rhys turned back, running as fast as his legs could take him. He could hear the dog behind him, not good, he's already had his experience with wild dogs, he doesn't want that again. “Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALON- AHH!” Rhys tripped, falling face first on the ground, he groaned and turned to look behind him. The dog jumped towards him, Rhys immediately shielded himself from the animal. He waited for the bites and scratches, but all he got was licks and the dog pawing at him.

“Warrior! Get off the poor son of a bitch!” 

Rhys looked up, his eye widening and his throat becoming dry. “H- Handsome Jack, sir!” Jack approached them, he looked down at Rhys and squinted his eyes. “Uhh, oh! You're the Atlas kid, right?” Jack grinned, placing his hands on his hips. “Uh, yea-” “Warrior! I said off!” Jack interrupted, of course there was no way Rhys would scold him for that. The dog, Warrior, got off him and walked towards his master, sitting next to him with a goofy face. 

Rhys got up and dusted himself off, still trying to control his nerves. “Is that your dog?”

“Huh? Oh yeah! This is Warrior, he's a Cauc-"

“Caucasian Shepherd Dog. He's amazing” Rhys looked at the dog in awe. He crouched down in front of Warrior, he reached forward to pet the giant canine, which gladly accepted Rhys’ hand. 

“You know your dog breeds, kiddo?” Jack crouched down next to Rhys, also placing a hand on Warrior. Rhys nodded, never taking his eye off the dog. “Yeah, I love animals myself, got two at home. A dog and a cat, heh, they're my everything.” Rhys’ smile grew as Warrior lied down on his back, Jack raised an eyebrow at him, a small “huh" leaving his lips. Jack stood back up and stretched, groaning as his bones popped. “Cute. So what the hell are you doing here at this hour?” Rhys looked up at him, he took notice, he's never seen his boss so casual before. Jack simply wore sneakers, a pair of baggy jeans, long sleeved shirt, and a hoodie. Practically the same thing Rhys was wearing. Sure, Handsome Jack was known for dressing odd to work, but never this casual. “Helloooooo! Earth to crippled!” Rhys’ gaze snapped back to Jack, he glared at the man. “I woke up from a nap, I was alone so I decided to walk around the city.” Rhys looked back down. Curse his need of being defensive.

“Why are you here, sir?” Rhys snapped, Jack looked at him immediately, sneering. “You've got some balls, kid, really! But fine, you wanna know?” Jack crossed his arms over his chest. Rhys’ throat felt dry, he stood up to look at Jack in the eyes, show him respect so he hopefully lives. “Last time I walked around during the day I had a bunch of people stopping me for questions, autograph, my number. Had a few one-night stands that month, bunch of hot ladies.” Jack laughed, Rhys furrowed his eyebrows. Of course Handsome Jack was the kind for one-night stands, predictable. “So obviously that would happen, I mean come on it's me we're talking about, but it was pretty fucking annoying.” Rhys hummed in approval, sure that would never happen to him, but he understand that people sometimes want their space.

“Huh, I guess it would be much more comfortable walking your dog without interruptions.” Rhys looked away, hoping to escape this awkward encounter.

Jack laughed, slapping a hard hand on Rhys’ back. “Exactly! Look at you, you're not as stupid as I thought!” 

Rhys sighed, his back hurting from the hit. “Thank you, Handsome Jack sir.”

Jack groaned, placing his hands on his face. “Oh my God! Quit it with the whole “Handsome Jack sir” thing" Jack spat, he removed his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just say sir or something shorter. Handsome Jack sir is a mouthful, it's only fun at work, not at 1 a.m.” 

Rhys gasped, he quickly took out his ECHO. Yep, it read 1:00 a.m., shit, he better get going. “Of course, Han- uhh, sir. But I should really go!” Rhys pointed nowhere in specific. Jack raised an expressive eyebrow, letting a clear disapproving “uh huh" escape his lips. 

Jack loved that people feared him, but honestly, sometimes it gets annoying. He tends to prefers people’s expressions over their stupid stuttering. At least this one knew how to keep himself composed most of the time while he's in his presence.

“Do what you want, Cupcake, it's not my problem. Warrior, come on!” Jack patted his leg, getting his dog's attention. Warrior stood up, his tongue hanging off his mouth. Rhys smiled, what a dopey dog, he thought, letting out a small chuckle. 

Jack carelessly waved and started walking away, Warrior walking by his side. Atlas. That's the name of their opponent company. Could be a coincidence, but if they're related Jack could get information on those idiots. Use the kid against them. Rhys Atlas, that's a name that he's going to remember.

__________

Rhys stood in front of his door, a sigh escaping his lips. He reached for the doorknob but it quickly flew open before he could touch it. Vaughn stood inside, now scowling at his best friend. Rhys stood wide eyed, he chuckled nervously as he started playing with his empty sleeve. “Hey, Vaughn! What are you doing here so early? I thought you were coming back later.” Rhys awkwardly slid inside his apartment, avoiding looking at Vaughn.

Vaughn ripped the note of of the door and closed it behind him, his eyes never leaving Rhys. “I said I'd be back at 1 a.m, It's 1 a.m, Rhys.” Vaughn followed Rhys to the kitchen, he quickly stood in front of Rhys, blocking his way. Rhys looked at him for a while, expecting an answer.

“What? I was just walking around. You weren't here and I needed some fresh air so I left. Nothing wrong with that.” 

Rhys defended himself as he took his shoes and jacket off. He made his way to his room, Vaughn still following him. “Yeah, at freaking 12 a.m.” Rhys laughed nervously, once again with his sleeve. “Rhys, you're playing with your sleeve. What are you not telling me?”

What the hell was he supposed to say? Oh, I just encountered our scary ass boss for the 2nd time already and talked to him about his dog. Yup, he wasn't going to say that to Vaughn. He took his glasses off and set them on his night desk as he sat down on his bed. “I just know that you're angry with me for walking around so late. C’mon, you know that it's safe, well, safer than Pandora at least.” Vaughn sighed, he knew that when Rhys held on to an opinion then he wouldn't let go. Ever. “Right. Just be care out there, bro, you know that walking around a city at night can still be harsh, especially for someone like-" Vaughn quickly shut his mouth, embarrassment and awkwardness could be read all over his face. Rhys chuckled, rolling his eyes with a groan. He leaped on to his bed and leaned against the headboard. “C’mon, Vaughn,” Rhys reached for a book on his night desk, he placed it on his lap and struggled a bit as he tried to open it single handedly. “I've been a crippled for years now, you don't have to be ashamed of saying it.”

Vaughn furrowed his eyebrows, standing awkwardly in place. “Yeah but… I dunno, I guess it's decency.” Vaughn looked back at the door, already wanting to leave.

Rhys raised a curious eyebrow at his friend, a scoff escaping his lips. He put his book aside, the pages resting to its usual form, and he looked away from Vaughn. “I'm just saying there's nothing wrong with pointing it out. It happened and there's nothing to be done. I'm not saying to make fun of me, just not be ashamed.” 

Vaughn looked back at his best friend, the man that has been by his side for years and hopefully more years to come, he could tell when he was troubled. “Rhys? Have you ever considered maybe going to a psychiatrists?” The room quickly grew tense.

Rhys looked back at his friend, slightly offended. “I'm fine, Vaughn.” A short pause, though it felt like it would last forever. “It's late and we both need rest if we want to live another day with that God damned job.”

Vaughn didn't put up a fight, he simply nodded and let out a quiet “night" escape his lips as he left, closing Rhys’ door behind him.

Rhys looked down at his single hand, no, his single arm over his lap as he thought. He turned his head to the side, of course he had to he was missing his left eye. Rhys frowned, if he didn't get sleep he was going to lose it. He tossed his book away, who knows where it landed, and slid down the headboard till his head laid on his pillow. Rhys closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything else really, until he could fall asleep.

________

Did Rhys regret taking that stroll in the morning? Well if he didn't before he does now. He walked through the halls of the building he called hell. He just wanted to reach the data mining department, get work over with, go home, and maybe die.

Rhys groaned, he still had a lot of time maybe one cup of coffee won't kill him. Well it could actually, anything can kill you in that place if Handsome Jack wishes. Hopefully that man is not in a crabby mood today.

As soon as Rhys was lost in his thoughts, already imagining the nice, hot, cup of coffee in his head he swore he could smell it. He temporary closed his eye to take it in, well the scent was definitely stronger, oddly stronger in fact. Rhys felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder and he stopped dead on his slow track. Rhys quickly moved aside, instantly bumping against the wall. Well there goes my good arm, he thought, a bitter joke but a joke nonetheless. “Oh my God I'm so Sorry!” Rhys turned his head to look who touched him, oh no.

It was that Handsome Jack look-alike from earlier, Timothy was his name if he recalled correctly. He seemed uncomfortable, as if he wanted to help Rhys but he knew the damage was already done.

Rhys groaned. “You're not going to take me to see Handsome Jack again, right?” Timothy looked at him in the eye, probably processing the question, then it hit him. “No no! I actually came here to talk to you, well, more like assure you that you're not going to die. Yeah that's a popular opinion around here so whenever someone talks with Ja- uhh Handsome Jack then I try to assure them that everything will be ok, that is if Jack didn't tell me that he wants them dead, which he always tells me” Timothy smiled, seeming to be proud that he went through with that explanation. Rhys, on the other hand, stood wide eyed in shock and possible fear. Timothy’s smile faltered. “But of course that means that you're going to live! Here, I thought you might want coffee.” Timothy handed over Rhys a cup, well that explained the smell. Rhys took the cup, still a little shaken. 

“So!” Rhys snapped back into reality, he looked at Timothy, once again with that uncomfortable face. “You're Rhys Atlas, right? As in the opposing company Atlas?” Rhys chuckled, he took a sip of his coffee and avoided looking at Timothy. 

“Uhh, yeah? I'm not here trying to take information if that's what you think! I uhh, I simply just look up at Hyperion, and Handsome Jack of course. I've wanted to work here for so long, I guess one could say it's a big fuck you to my family, but they only care about the company anyways so… Fuck them I guess.”

Rhys took another sip from his coffee, still looking away. Timothy nodded, taking it all in. He smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Rhys’ shoulder. “Well don't worry, I trust you, and I promise I won't tell. And once again, you don't need to worry about Handsome Jack, no plans on killing you ye- uh I mean your not going to die!” Timothy’s smile was weak, and so was Rhys’. “Right, well I better get going. If Jack doesn't get his 5th cup of coffee then I'll be the one worrying about life and death.” Timothy waved and quickly made his way back, Rhys returned the smile and made his way to his department as fast as he could.

Timothy ran towards Jack's office, almost bumping into people and earning a lot of screams and insults, all he could do was raise his middle finger as he ran. He quickly arrived in front of Jack's office, he took quick breaths and groaned. “I'm not as young as I used to be.” He placed his hand on the wall, A red light traveling down the wall until it scanned his hand, an electronic voice following afterwards. “Welcome, Handsome Jack.” Timothy grinned as he entered. "Hey, Tim-Tam! I'm back!” The moment the door closed the hologram around him disappeared. He walked towards a mirror, he grinned at his usual reflection. “Now that's what I call handsome. Hey, Tim!” Jack called, he quickly made his way to the glass wall behind his desk, he overlooked the city with a dark smile, his voice low. “Guess who just learned a little more about Atlas.”


End file.
